


The Cinderella Story: Retold.

by THEChaoticBean



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEChaoticBean/pseuds/THEChaoticBean
Summary: Hey there, this is my first fiction I have ever written.This was for a class project, and I wanted to post it here.Basically a change of perspective, showing Cinderella in a very different light.Be warned: Includes minor stabbing and a kind of psychopathic character. Read at your discretion.
Relationships: Cinderella's Father/Lady Tremaine, Cinderella/Prince
Kudos: 3





	The Cinderella Story: Retold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I am open to criticism, as I have only just started writing.  
> Basically, this is a story centering around the idea of "What if Cinderella was actually not that nice of a person?".

Our story starts with a young girl named Ella, who suffers the loss of her mother. Her father is grief-stricken, but believes that in order for Ella to be happy, she needs a motherly figure in her life. So he marries a beautiful, intelligent woman by the name of Lady Tremaine. She, however, may have been beautiful and intelligent, but she was also cruel and wicked. When Ella’s father died mysteriously, she reigned over Ella with an iron fist.

Lady Tremaine also had two daughters that treated Ella awfully. They called her awful names, and even replaced her real one with “Cinderella”, as a reference to the labour Ella was forced to do all day, everyday. They teased her, they abused her, and she remained kind through it all.

Well, at least that’s the story we’ve been led to believe. You see, things in life are all about perspective, and we’ve been hearing this story that’s been in Ella’s favour this whole time. What if I told you that Ella deserved all the treatment described, but never actually received it? What if I told you that her father's death wasn’t actually so mysterious? It’s time we change our perspective, and look towards the truth.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ella was born, Baron Hardup had been the happiest man in the whole world. He had an amazing wife, who was all he ever wanted and more, and now they had a gorgeous little girl to make their lives complete. He had everything she could ever want, and he did his best to make sure she always had a smile on her face.

But see, Ella was different from other children. When the happy couple first took her home, they never once heard her gurgle. They never heard her coo, never saw her smile happily in her mother or father's arms. All Ella did was scream. She cried until her throat was raw, and no sound came out. Still, she would keep her face twisted, trying to bawl with no sound.

As Ella grew older, she grew more negative. She was like a weed in her parents lives, choking and straining them. She stopped wailing all the time, but she started showing how malicious she could be. Little Ella would try to scratch and bite her father, would slap and pinch her mother, and would either be laughing or growling while doing so. One time, she managed to obtain a small vegetable knife from the kitchen. Her mother pleaded with her to put it down, and Ella obliged. But when her mother drew closer to take the knife away, Ella picked it up and stabbed her mother in the leg. This was the beginning of the spiral for Ella’s mother.

However, as Ella grew older, after her mother passed away, she learnt to hide her nature. She learnt how to pretend she was normal, how to play with people's minds and make even the most reasonable person question their own remembering of events. She was like a wolf in sheep's clothing, subtly poisoning all those around her. 

This was around the time Ella’s father married Lady Tremaine. He was fearful of how Ella would respond, and rightfully so. Lady Tremaine was not at all like Ella’s mother. She was a stern woman, who had her new husband, her children, and Ella’s best interests at heart. She knew of Ella, and how she was twisted and poisoned, and all the Lady could think about was how to help her.

However, Ella did not appreciate Lady Tremaine’s care at all. This woman her father married was a lot harder on her ways than her mother ever was. Lady Tremaine made Ella do chores for the first time in her life, she did not tolerate any harm done to members of the family, and she expected all disagreements to be settled civilly. Sounds quite reasonable, right? Not to Ella. She had never experienced this sort of thing before, and her behaviours worsened.

Ella began to try and torment her new sisters. She would put soot in their meals, she would offhandedly remark on how plain Drizella was, and cover it up in a way that would leave Drizella hurt, but unable to respond in any way. She would often state how Anastasia was too dimwitted to be able to find someone to love, and then disguise it as a joke.

On top of this, Ella would always pretend to be the victim. Whenever one of her step-sisters would try to retaliate (always civilly, may I add), she would cry and sob. Whenever one of them tried to tell Lady Tremaine what was happening, Ella would always manage to pin the blame on them. Her nickname, “Cinderella”, was no taunt, and was not meant to hurt her. It was a running inside joke that came to be when Ella cleaned the fire-place for the first time, and got covered in ashes. If she said anything to even hint she didn’t appreciate the nickname, it would’ve ceased. But Ella liked having ammunition against her step-family whenever she talked about them.  
Going on with the story now, the annual ball was going to be celebrated in a few weeks. Excitement filled the household, Anastasia and Drizella discussing what they might wear to the ball, and how they might capture the prince’s attention. Ella was listening all the while, and decided to have some fun with her sisters. She laughed at Drizella. “Do you really think the prince would even bear to be in the same room as you? No dress or makeup would be able to make that face of yours look even somewhat appealing!”. She then turned to Anastasia, who was looking at her sister, concerned. “And you, Anastasia. You are so utterly stupid, the prince won’t be able to stop laughing! In fact, he’ll be too busy being humoured by your dimness, that he won’t even notice how you look even plainer than your sister!”.

What Ella didn’t know, however, was that Lady Tremaine was right outside the door, about to go inside to tell the girls that she had gotten all of them tickets to the ball. She heard the jabs Ella made at her sisters, how she laughed at them while probing their deepest insecurities, and the pain in her daughters sobs. She burst into the room, her limit for Ella’s cruelty broken. “Ella Beth Hardup! You are no longer able to go to the ball. You do not deserve to go to such a mature, prestigious event if this is how you treat your sisters when I am not present. You will stay at the house, cleaning and doing your sisters chores for them as punishment. I am sick and tired of the terror you inflict upon us, and it is time you stopped.”.

And so that is exactly what happened. Ella stayed home while her sisters had fun dancing. Except, we all know that isn’t what happened. We know how the fairy godmother appeared, though it wasn’t due to the kindness in Ella’s heart, it was due to the fact Ella was the daughter of her niece, and the fairy godmother felt obliged to help her family out of the kindness of her heart. She did not know of Ella’s wickedness, and so Ella got what she wanted after all. 

She humiliated her sister’s by spectacularly showing them up at the ball. She stole the prince’s heart away with her beauty, grace, and the way she could converse with him so well. She had the slipper fall off her feet when she fled, so he would be able to find her. She tried on the shoe when the time came, and she got to live in his castle, wealthy and in control for the rest of her life. She had her step-sisters and her step-mother banished, and made her father a butler in her new castle.

The story we’ve always heard of, the one with the kind girl, plagued with tragedy, finally finding a good ending. That was the one given to us by Ella. The one where she seems like such an amazing person, how everyone around her was either inept or cruel, that was the story she wrote herself. But don’t be ashamed of being fooled by her, dear reader. For people like Ella, all over the world, fool others around them everyday. Just keep this story in mind next time you hear of graceful Cinderella, with her glass slippers and happy life.

[END]


End file.
